The present invention pertains to a full spectrum cyber identification determination process, more particularly a full spectrum cyber identification determination process that utilizes observations, information, predetermined criteria, and cyber resources for providing identification determinations from a full spectrum of cyber identification determinations. Throughout this disclosure, the term “cyber” shall generally be understood to refer to utilizing non-biological processing of programming. Further definition involving the use of the term follows below.
There exists a present need to achieve a much higher level of cyber security than can be provided by the entire body of prior art cyber security measures.
I've found that there are two primary underlying reasons why prior art cyber security measures do not meet present needs, and they are:                1. prior art's inability to accurately grant and deny any specific person access to cyber resources of any kind; and,        2. prior art's inability o accurately hold any one person directly and personally accountable for their own cyber activities and cyber resources.        
I also find that both of the above are due to prior art's inability to accurately identify even one single person when they are utilizing cyber resources.
When I combine the previous findings, I further find:                1. it is not possible to accurately deny others access to your cyber resources if your own cyber resources cannot accurately determine that you and you alone are yourself; and,        2. if cyber resources cannot accurately identify who you are, then, it is not possible for other to accurately hold you directly accountable for your own cyber activities and cyber resources.        
Thus, I find utilization of accurate cyber identification determinations for a person to be an indispensable step in a process for providing not only reasonable levels of cyber security, but also the highest levels of cyber security, cyber safety, and cyber privacy that can be attained.
Additionally, we live in a technologically interconnected world where the vast spectrum of available cyber resources is ever widening. Over time our technologically interconnected world is destined to provide every possible cyber resource that humanity could ever want or need. Included in those cyber resources will be a full spectrum cyber identification determination process that provides not only the presently needed 100% accurate cyber identification determinations for a person, but also every other cyber identification determination our world could ever want or need. A further discussion of this universal concept is disclosed in my co-pending Patent Application PCT/US2011/056931, entitled “Single-Point-of-Access Cyber System”, which is incorporated herein by reference for all purposes.
With this understanding, I find there is a present need for a cyber identification determination process that:                a. provides identification determinations of a known person and an unidentified person being the same person at any attainable level of accuracy, including 100% accuracy;        b. utilizes any number of observed, unique biological characteristics of a known person and/or an unidentified person for making identification determinations;        c. performs observations of a person who is not consciously engaged in the identification determination process;        d. provides single, intermittent, and constant identification determinations for a person;        e. performs observations where the unidentified person repeats a portion of a randomly selected, previously recorded, observation of the known person;        f. utilizes any available observation of a subject of an observation for making identification determinations;        g. provides and utilizes an all-inclusive, standard set of designations for accurately and consistently representing all aspects of the process;        h. provides absolute security and privacy for all information and resources that are utilized for providing cyber identification determinations;        i. utilizes any useful criteria for observing, recognizing, matching, comparing, determining, reporting, or, any other aspect of the identification determination process;        j. utilizes observations made by other for providing identification determinations;        k. utilizes useful information of any type, from any source for providing identification determinations;        l. utilizes more than one recognized characteristic for determining;        m. utilizes comparisons of more than one matching characteristic to achieve a predetermined attainable identification determination; and,        n. is a single system that is scalable in size and resources, these resources may be configured and utilized to provide anywhere from a self-contained process for utilization with the smallest of identification determination needs, to a self-contained process that provides a full spectrum of identification determination resources that are utilized to provide a full spectrum of identification determinations.        
I find that a technologically interconnected world that is capable of providing every possible cyber resource humanity could ever want or need can only be built upon the foundation of a secure and safe cyber environment.
I also find that utilization of accurate cyber identification determinations for a persons is an indispensable step in providing a secure and safe cyber environment.
I therefore introduce you to the full spectrum cyber identification determination process of the present invention, a cyber identification determination process that accurately and reliably provides cyber identification determinations for a person from a full spectrum of cyber identification determinations, thereby providing the foundation upon which to build a secure, safe, and private technologically interconnected world.
Additionally, through wise utilization of this accurate and reliable cyber identification determination process, cyber environments may soon change from environments of unparalleled chaos, to a unified and orderly technologically interconnected environment that provides all users with reasonable levels of cyber security, cyber safety, and cyber privacy.
Following is a list of a portion of the resources from the full spectrum of resources that are provided by the cyber identification determination process of the present invention. Additionally, no prior art cyber identification determination processes provide even one of the following:                a. identification determinations for a full spectrum of subjects of cyber identification determinations;        b. identification determinations that fill a full spectrum of needs for cyber identification determinations;        c. identification determinations that are provided utilizing a full spectrum of attainable levels of accuracy including 100% accuracy;        d. identification determination that utilize cyber resources from a full spectrum of useful cyber resources;        e. identification determinations that utilize information from a full spectrum of useful information;        f. identification determinations that utilize observations from a full spectrum of useful observations;        g. identification determinations that utilize unique biological characteristics of a person from a full spectrum of unique biological characteristics of a person who is the subject of an observation;        h. identification determinations that utilize predetermined criteria from a full spectrum of useful criteria;        i. identification determinations that utilize standard designations for accurately and reliably representing every aspect of the identification determination process;        j. identification determinations that are provided on single time, intermittently, and constantly;        k. utilization of the process itself to accurately grant and deny access to the cyber resources that are being utilized by the process;        l. absolute security and privacy for all cyber identification process information and resources;        m. observations of a person where the subject of an observation may be anywhere from not being consciously engaged in the observation, to being consciously engaged and participating in the observation;        n. scalable for configuring as a self-contained process that provided for anywhere from the least complex of all cyber identification determination needs, to the most complex and comprehensive of all cyber identification determination needs;        o. ease of use in all phases of operations;        p. persistence in trying to achieve attainable selected identification determinations;        q. utilization of one or more of an un-calculable number of observed unique biological characteristics of a person for providing identification determinations;        r. alteration of operations of the process itself for aiding in attaining any selected achievable identification determination;        s. utilization of useful information and useful observations from any source;        t. utilization of a unique combination of simultaneously occurring observed biological characteristics for providing identification determinations of a person; and,        u. utilization of a unique combination of observed biological characteristics that occur over any measured period of time for providing identification determinations of a person.        
Proper utilization of a 100% accurate cyber identification determination process for a person can, for the first time ever, provide the world with the benefits of a secure, safe, and private technologically interconnected cyber environment.